Cupid Santa Clause Christmas Gift
by Jyotsna
Summary: Santa is playing Cupid. D/S
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailormoon.  
  
Cupid Santa's Christmas Gift  
By: Lilly  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sugar-plum, this world does not have Christmas spirit," sadly confirmed a  
legendary  
figure. "Greed...that is all there is."  
  
"Cookie, there must be someone who is not corrupted with this greed virus,"  
the beautiful old woman said consolingly to her husband.  
  
Usually this legendary man would be all laughs, glowing from head to toe,  
but lately his  
spirit lacked the enjoyment that life use to give. "I don't know what to do,  
Sugar-plum."  
  
Putting his hand over his face, tears slipped down from his dark blue eyes.  
"Christmas is becoming a 'humbug' to the people. All I hear is gimme, gimme,  
GIMME, but never  
give, give, GIVE!!!!!"  
  
Tears also slipped down from the old woman's lids as she embraced her  
husband. "Cookie, there must be someone in this world who has a pure heart.  
There must be!"  
  
"Maybe I should give up on Christmas."  
  
Backing away from her husband, Sugar-plum's beautiful green eyes widened in  
horror. Stuttering, she said, "But...but you're...Father Christmas...Santa  
Clause."  
  
Looking into his wife's horrified expression, Santa took her hand into his  
and replied, "Sugar-plum, what else can I do?"  
  
Eyeing her husband unhappily, she gave him a small smile. "Why don't you  
play mall Santa for a while, and then you can decide about Christmas."  
  
"Sugar-plum, that is a 'jingle bells' idea. I shall be with the people to  
see if my prediction is true."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Serena, honey, do you want to see Santa Clause?" Mrs. Tsukino said to her  
four-year old daughter, walking through the Tokyo mall.  
  
"Yeah! I want to see Santa, Momma!" bellowed Serena, jumping up and down.  
  
"There is a small line of children to see Santa. Go ahead and get in line."  
Mrs. Tsukino said, stopping her stroller to give Sammy his bottle.  
  
"Okay, Mommy!" exclaimed Serena, running to the line.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Santa's P.O.V.)  
I was right. These children are just asking me for big expensive toys,  
nothing for others. These children are the future of this planet and they  
are all selfish.  
  
"Santa Clause?"  
  
I heard a small squeaky voice call out to me, snapping me from my thoughts.  
  
Looking up to see the owner of the sweet squeaky voice, I was amazed by it's  
owner, a cute little girl with a unique hair style and a beautiful porcelain  
doll like face. All of a sudden, I felt myself fall into serene ease.  
  
"Ho...Ho...Ho! What is your name little girl?"  
  
Giving me a dazzling smile, she answered, "Serena Tsukino, but me sure you  
already knew dat. After all you are Santa Clause."  
  
"Ho...Ho...Ho!" I felt joy by this small girl's faith. If you only knew  
small one. "Small one, will you like to sit on my lap."  
  
Serena nodded eagerly and stretched out her arms to me. "Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course, small one."  
  
Oh, what a beautiful child! I feel so peaceful by her presence. What I was  
going to say next, left my soul frozen with fear. "What do you want for  
Christmas, small one?"  
  
Serena's sky blue eyes sought mine, leaving my soul once again peaceful.  
Tears suddenly filled her small porcelain like face, as she answered softly,  
"Santa, me don't know if you can get me dis or not, and perhaps you dink me  
silly."  
  
Looking into her tearful eyes, I wiped away her sad tears. "What is it,  
small one?"  
  
Biting her lower lip, she answered sadly, "Santa, about two monds ago, Mommy  
had my baby  
broder. Me and Daddy went to de hospital to visit. Daddy told me to stay at  
de waiting room to see if de nurses let me see dem." Stopping, Serena looked  
away from me, sniffling as her eyes filled with unwanted tears.  
  
"Little one, please continue." I knew this child was different and I was  
anxious to hear what this angel wanted.  
  
"Me heard crying, Santa. Me know...me shouldn't have...left de...waiting  
room...but...me needed to...see who was...crying. Me know...Me was bad...for  
not... listening to Daddy!" Serena cried out ashamed by her behavior.  
  
My heart cried to her at once. Sweet, sweet child, what a good girl you are.  
"It is okay small one, no one is perfect. Continue, sweet heart."  
  
Serena awarded me with a small tearful smile and continued on with her story  
calmly. "Me follow de cries to dis little boy. He was older den me, and my  
heart hurt to see him cry." Serena said touching her heart. "You see Santa,  
Me love to see people happy, not sad."  
  
When she said this, I thanked God for sending me this little girl. I needed  
her loving heart to give me strength to continue to be Santa Clause.  
  
"He told me his name was Darien. He was crying because his friend was  
leaving him and  
dat...was the only friend...he got." Serena sobbed out as she remembered  
Darien. "Me told him my name and me will be his friend," she said this,  
smiling through her tears. "Me and daddy had bought a dozen of roses for  
Mommy and my baby broder. Me gave a rose to Darien, and told him me will  
aways be his friend."  
  
Looking into my eyes, Serena confided in me happily. "Me want Darien to be  
happy. Me want him to have a lot of friends, and find someone to love him a  
lot. Santa, de only thing me want for Christmas is dat."  
  
I felt tears running down my cheek, disappearing through my long white  
beard, still not believing this child was in front of me.  
  
"Me am being silly," Serena told me putting her head down sadly.  
  
Grasping her chin softly, I lifted up her face and whispered, "Of course  
not. You have a wonderful heart."  
  
Happiness spread out through Serena's face, making her glow beautifully.  
"Then you do it?!"  
  
"Ho...Ho...Ho! It is a big gift, and it is going to take a while, but I will  
do my best," I said giving her a huge hug.  
  
"Dank you, Santa!" Serena exclaimed, hugging me tightly.  
  
"Serena, I think you took enough of Santa's time." Mrs. Tsukino called out  
to her daughter, fussing with a small baby in her arms.  
  
Serena slid down from my lap and looked into my eyes searchingly. "Santa, me  
love you. And you want to know why?"  
  
"Why?" I asked, looking lovingly at her.  
  
"Because you make children all around de world happy, by giving dem gifts."  
  
I 'Ho..hoed' on Serena's cute remark, but what she said next shook my heart  
wildly.  
  
"Santa, never stop being Santa Clause. People are greedy, but dey can't help  
demselfs. You are a symbol to de children on Christmas, widout you dere will  
only be tears."  
  
How did she know about my situation? "How..."  
  
Serena interrupted me with words that stopped my heart from beating. "Your  
eyes are de windows to your soul. Me saw it all."  
  
With those words she ran to meet her mother.  
  
Shaking my head, I finally knew that there will be hope for Christmas after  
all. 'Sugar-plum you were right. There is someone in this world with a pure  
heart.' Looking at small one chattering to her mother, I still couldn't  
believe I finally found the child that stopped me from destroying a legend.  
  
'Small one, you are an astonishing child. You asked nothing for yourself,  
but you will receive a gift that your soul desires.'  
to be  
continue.....................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you liked it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I am sorry that it took so long but I been sick. I also have my other story *Promise me forever* but I need someone to proof read it. The girl who usually does it will not be able to do it because of exams. Will anyone be willing to do it this once. The first one who e-mails me will receive my copy of Promise me Forever, Chapter 9! Thanks!   
  
  
Cupid Santa's Christmas Gift  
Chapter 2  
By: Lilly  
  
"Merry Christmas!" bellowed a beautiful blond haired girl as she entered the arcade.  
  
"What are you blustering about, Meatball Head? It is not Christmas yet!" a raven haired man retorted.  
  
Looking at the handsome blond guy behind the raven haired man, who was shaking his head at his best friend's behavior, Serena said smiling, "Well, Scrooge, Christmas is only six days away and we all should be in a jolly good mood."  
  
"Yeah, Dare, this is the season to be jolly!" teased the blond haired man.  
  
"Andy, stop encouraging Meatball Head. This holiday is a joke," Darien angrily snarled.  
  
"Darien!" Serena exclaimed in surprise. "You are the original Scrooge."  
  
"Well, I tell it how it is," Darien curtly replied, bringing his cup to his lips.  
  
"Me, too," Serena said huskily, moving towards him.   
  
Placing her face close to his, Serena whispered closely to his lips, "Let me give you some of my Christmas spirit."She then brought her lips softly to his.   
  
For a second, Darien was surprised by this turn of events. Then he found himself deepening the kiss, feeling Serena yielding herself to his demand.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"What...?!" the two dazed teenagers stuttered out, out of breath.  
  
"Wow guys, that was some kiss!" Andrew exclaimed, holding up his camera. "I am going to have your photo enlarged, so the whole arcade can see the two enemies share a passionate kiss."  
  
"You...wouldn't!" gasped Serena, backing away from Darien.  
  
"He won't!" Darien growled lowly. "If he knows what is good for him!"  
  
"Alright," Andrew dryly replied, rolling his eyes. "I will just make double copies, so you both will have a little memento of your first kiss as a couple."  
  
"Couple?!" Serena and Darien questioned and declared in shock.  
  
"No-no," muttered Serena, shaking her head. "I only kissed him because he was standing under the mistletoe." She pointed to the mistletoe above Darien's head.  
  
"Only a kiss?" mocked Darien. "I thought I felt tongue. I didn't know you liked me that much."  
  
A pretty blush stained Serena's face as she stuttered nervously, "No...you were the one who..."  
  
"And you liked it," interrupted Darien, grinning evilly.  
  
"You treacherous, nit-witted, nonsensical jerk!" growled Serena angrily.  
  
"Serena, what is going on here?" Lita inquired as she entered the arcade with Rei, Mina, and Amy.  
  
"Nothing," Serena snapped bitterly, locking her intense gaze at Darien. "I was just leaving...and heading to the mall. I still need to do Christmas shopping."  
  
"Can we come?" Mina asked as her eyes strayed to Darien's suspiciously.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"   
  
"Meatball Head, be happy it's almost Christmas," sneered Darien.  
  
Serena stormed out of the arcade, followed by four puzzled girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sugar plum, small one is really in love with him, isn't she?" Santa observed out loud, looking into his magic water globe.  
  
"Cookie, Darien is much in love with her as Serena is with him. They are soul mates after all," Mrs. Clause pointed out within her husband's embrace.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho! Look at them argue! You would never guess they were meant to be." He laughed heartily, hugging his wife tightly.  
  
"Well, cookie, what is your plan?"  
  
"Sugar plum, small one doesn't know that the man she loves and detest is actually the boy she met at the hospital eleven years ago."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...it is time to grant small one's wish." Turning his wife around, Santa rubbed his nose to hers. "And you, sugar plum, are going to help me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( 5 days until Christmas)  
  
"Dare, beware of the mistletoe," teased a laughing Andrew, putting a coffee cup in front of him.  
  
"Shut up, Andy!" He barked, grabbing his coffee in a rough manner.  
  
*BING*  
  
A small old woman entered the arcade as the bell jingled gently when she pushed the door open. She walked up to Darien and Andrew at the counter who gave her their full attention.   
"Excuse me, young man, I was wondering if you can help me?"  
  
"Of course, Madame." Andrew answered, smiling. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I am looking for small one," the old woman replied and then giggled like a small child. "I mean Serena Tsukino."  
  
"Meat...Serena," stuttered a blushing Darien, "is always here around this time. Why don't you wait for her?"  
  
"I will do that. Thank you, Darien," answered the lady, smiling softly at the handsome male who's eyes now shot up in shock.  
  
"H-how did you know my name?"   
  
But before the lady could answer, Serena burst into the arcade like a tornado sweeping a town.   
  
"Burr! It sure is cold out there!" Serena exclaimed, shaking the snow off from her coat.  
  
"Serena, there is someone here who wants to see you," Andrew said, motioning his hand to the old woman.  
  
"Small one!" gasped the old woman. "At last we meet."   
  
Tears ran down her cheeks as she swept over Serena's figure and marveled at how beautiful she had turned out to be.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but who are you?" Serena asked, puzzled by this old woman's reaction.  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me!" cried out the woman, hugging Serena to her.  
  
Serena looked helplessly at Darien and Andrew over the woman's shoulder as she hugged her back somewhat awkwardly. Darien and Andrew sheepishly smiled back, shrugging themselves.  
  
Letting Serena go, the woman took out a small hanky from her purse. Sniffling, the woman also took an envelope out from her purse.   
  
"Here small one, my husband told me to give you this."  
  
As Serena stepped forward to grab the letter, she searched the lady's eyes, not knowing what to think about this situation.   
  
"Ma'am, I don't understand."  
  
"Read the letter, small one," the lady wisely told her, heading for the door. "You are more beautiful in person. Thank you so much for what you have done for my family."  
  
Opening the arcade door, the mysterious old woman stepped out, glancing back at Serena for one last time and left.  
  
"Serena, who was that?" a puzzled Darien inquired, looking back at the door where the old woman just exited through moments before.  
  
Staring at the closed envelope, Serena softly answered, "I don't know."  
  
Written on the envelope in pretty script was the same name that the lady called her which was 'small one'.  
  
"You know Darien and Andrew, someone else called me 'small one' a long time ago."  
  
"Who?" Darien and Andrew asked.  
  
"It can't be...it's impossible," Serena muttered, shaking her head.  
  
"What is impossible?" Darien asked confused.  
  
"All these years...I wonder..." Serena trailed off, rubbing her forehead. "It's impossible!"  
  
"What is impossible?!" shouted Darien and Andrew frustrated.  
  
"Is there really a Santa Clause?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~  
I hope you like it! review me 


End file.
